Strongest Feelings
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last? Genderbending. Fem!Yukimura and others. AU. Alpha pair. Originated from SanadaWrites, ch5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I'm sure.

**Summary:** Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last?

**Notes:** Dear readers. This story originated from the plot in the fifth chapter of my other story Sanada Writes. I just love this plot that I finally managed to come up with a suitable story for it.

I hope you like it, and please, do leave a review before you go out.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura for this chapter, others for later chapters. AU, perhaps a little bit OOC, but I hope not.

* * *

If you asked anyone about the Crown Prince of Rikkai, Sanada Genichirou, they'd tell you immediately that he's the most charming boy you could ever find or encounter. The boy was just a special mold that no other person could make another.

His appearance was what made people love him first; he had short strands of hair that fell to cover half of his ears on the sides of his face the color of black nights. His dark eyes that seemed to pierce through the soul were in the color of mocha brown that was just that degree away from being completely black. His posture.. oh, God, his posture. He acted like a man; demure and straight, his head always raised proudly, not arrogantly, and his back and shoulders always straight and strong looking.

People who began to know him loved his manners and heart secondly. His parents, King Kenji and Queen Kyoko raised him to be the perfect man and the perfect king in the future. It was as if both royal parts took hold of each good value in the world and together placed it a seed in their little boy's heart to grow with him.

He looked like a child, but his heart was that of a man, while his mind was that of a wise old man who saw and experienced a lot. It was probably due to his love of spending most of his time with his father and his grandfather, Former King Gen'emon.

Prince Genichirou made it his mission to continue holding the perfect, powerful and peaceful kingdom on land when he grew up, already planning ahead and learning all kinds of education that would benefit him.

His parents couldn't be prouder of their only son.

* * *

In a few days later, there would be a huge celebration in the whole kingdom; King Kenji and Queen Kyoko's ninth marriage anniversary.

The royal castle buzzed with life as servants and butlers all around rushed to prepare the halls for the grand celebration in the name of eternal love between the royal highness. Prince Genichirou was just moving around, making sure to stay out of the workers' way, and observed everything happening. Why was this very important? Is it because of his parents?

He was wondering about this thing called 'Love' that always seemed to hang around in the air whenever the King and the Queen were in the open. Everyone seemed to whisper with each other about different sentences like "It's love", and "This is true love" and so to the point that he got curious.

Just what was this 'Love'? A person? A feeling? Art? Could there be a miraculous encounter in which he could see or feel love, too?

He badly wanted to know, but for some reason felt shy to ask his parents or his grandfather. Little Prince Genichirou decided to start searching for it on his own.

On his own, apparently, meant going for the maid that he was pretty familiar with and relaxed around, seeing that she was the one who tended to all his needs- even if they were few- since he was little. The maid's name was Mia, and she was a gorgeous young woman.

"Excuse me, Mia-san." He said with a little bow of his head, something he insisted on doing to all people he spoke to, never mind them being a mere merchant or a royal counterpart.

The blonde woman turned around and blinked when she saw the Prince staring at her. She smiled. "Yes, Your Highness?"

He reached for her hand and took hold of it in his smaller hand, "I ask just a moment of your time, please."

Mia chuckled softly, "Of course, Your Highness."

Prince Genichirou led her to the royal back garden and pulled her to the small pond there then stopped. He walked to the pond and looked down, following the colorful fish's moves as they swam in all random directions.

"What is it that you ask of me, Your Highness?"

The Prince turned to her then rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of how to start his question. He looked up at her cheerful, lime-green eyes. "What is 'Love'?"

Mia was not expecting anything like that, but when she realized that she was staring at the little boy, she cleared her throat and kneeled down on the ground, sitting down and ushering the little boy to do the same in front of her.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked gently, having been the one to witness the early adorable maturity of the little Prince, knowing that there was a purpose behind his every word.

The Prince looked away for a second before returning to her eyes. "Love is always around my parents. Is it someone I can meet?" the innocence of a child reflected in his sparkling dark eyes.

Understanding downed on Mia, and her smile softened even more. She thought of her words for a minute before replying as simply as possible, "You know how that there are a lot of ways to feel for people, right?" at his nod, she continued, "Love is one of them. When you feel so happy around a person, so safe and relaxed that you wish to stay all your life with that person, then you love them."

Prince Genichirou seemed to consider the answer when she touched a finger to his chest, "It feels like your heart jumps softly, and it goes 'doki~doki'," she poked gently with a smile, "as if it tells you that this is your love."

A small smile bloomed on the little Prince's lips as he placed his hand on his chest after Mia removed her finger. He looked up at her again, "Will I feel love, too?"

She nodded, "Of course. As our Prince, you will someday find a nice and perfect girl who you will love-.."

"My heart will jump softly?" he interrupted her.

She chuckled, "Yes, your heart will go 'doki-doki'. When you find that girl who will love you back, you will marry her so she becomes your wife."

He seemed satisfied with the answer for her nodded his head firmly. "When will I feel it?" he felt that he needed to ask.

Mia placed a hand on his head affectionately, "Someday, when the right time comes, and when your perfect girl comes."

And as much as he appeared understanding and patient, he felt excited to feel it.

* * *

And the awaited day of the celebration came.

Everyone in the kingdom was happy for the Kind and the Queen. Nobles and counts all around the land of Rikkai came to wish them splendid life together, giving their blessings. Even messengers from the other kingdoms, Seishun and Hyoutei, came carrying best wishes of a happy life together.

The castle was so beautiful by that time that all the different lights twinkled in the dark night and reflected the heart of the sky. Prince Genichirou lowered his head from staring at the starry dark vast. Guests started to flood in, and he had to move to his parents' side immediately.

Swiftly, he made his way through the royal garden between guests, bowing low in respect at the ones who greeted him even though he was a little boy of seven years old.

But there, somewhere between the tall bodies, he saw it.

A flash of navy blue that hid between all others, accompanied by a soft face that had an angelic smile. For a little while, he stood there, looking around, but the figure he saw had almost disappeared as if it was a figment of his imagination.

He looked down at his chest.. was it really his imagination? Then.. why did it feel like his heart went 'doki-doki'?

He looked up again and searched with his eyes but still couldn't find an answer. A little sigh left him as he continued his way to his parents.

* * *

Halfway through the celebration, Prince Genichirou felt his heart weighing heavy for some unknown reason. If Mia was around he could have gone and asked her about it, but she wasn't. He didn't want to bother his parents when he saw how much happy they were together, so he chose to go for a further place where he could think alone.

He walked confidently with a straight back aimlessly, just passing people and going through. He reached the side garden and strolled slowly towards the big, marble fountain in the middle, looking down on the water surface to see his reflection. It wasn't so happy, and he wondered why he suddenly had low spirits during such a pleasant occasion.

He sighed again. What was wrong with him? It seemed as if he was completely in a different world, not suited for this kind of cheerful mood, but why? He was happy at the start of the party, so what went wrong?

The night-haired Prince resumed walking much slower as he looked around. This place had almost no guests in it since all of them were in the front royal garden.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound coming from somewhere that got him all alerted. He ceased all moves and concentrated on trying to figure what was that sound. There it was again, so low that he almost missed it between the buzz of loud conversations hanging in the air. The little Prince tried to pinpoint the source carefully.

At one place, the sound was getting stronger, and it ended up with him standing in front of the bushes. Hidden by some rose bushes, what he saw took his breath away.

Prince Genichirou saw pale skin that shone in an ethereal way under the moon, lovely blue hair that looked so soft and pretty with the curl it had. The little body was clad in a baby blue dress while a single white ribbon was carelessly applied to one side of the figure's wavy hair.

The sounds he heard appeared to be soft choked sobs that the little figure emitted and it hurt him to hear such a sad sound.

Slowly, as to not startle the person in front of him, he crouched down. "What's wrong?" the little Prince asked softly, and the head rose to look at him with wide sapphire gem-like irises that made him want to get lost in them, with a small nose and rosy lips. The only thing that was messing with this pretty face was the trails of tears falling down the cute chubby cheeks.

And then it hit him. When the head lifted, it seemed a familiar movement, and he finally recognized the flash of navy blue that made his heart jump softly earlier. This was the same person he saw earlier, he was sure.

And then, a voice like hundred little pleasant bells entered his ears and lulled him into calmness, "Who are you?"

The boy sighed, almost dreamily, "I'm Prince Genichirou. May I know the name of my fair lady?"

A pink blush tinted her cheeks and he found himself smiling at the endearment of it, "Seiichi.." she mumbled shyly.

He nodded and repeated his question in a gentler manner, "What's wrong?"

"I-I.. lost my shoe somewhere here and couldn't find it.. then I got lost from my mommy and daddy." Little Lady Seiichi said.

Prince Genichirou looked at her feet then nodded and went to search for the missing article himself, all the while wondering, what should he say to her? If what 'doki-doki' meant was what he felt, then this was sure to be 'love'.

After a little while of looking, he found it; a white doll-like shoe with a little ribbon at the side. He went back to the girl.

"Is this it?" he asked her, showing the shoe, even if he knew it was the one.

"Yes!" she said happily and made a move to take it from him, but he pulled it away and bowed his head to her, "Allow me, my Lady."

With a huge blush, Lady Seiichi nodded and took the extended hand helping her up. The little Prince led the little Lady out of the bushes, pulling her gently and allowing her to lean on his arm so she won't step on the ground barefoot. The black-haired Prince kneeled down in front of her with her shoe in his hand.

Little Lady Seiichi placed her hand on his shoulder for support as she embarrassedly lifted her foot and slipped it in her shoe then stepped on the ground to adjust it while Prince Genichirou tightened the strap for her then stood back up.

He guessed it was one of those times that he could use a charming smile, knowing how it worked with females of all ages, and reached with his thumbs to wipe her tears away, "A pretty Lady like you must smile. If the moon sees you crying, he'll get sad, too."

Lady Seiichi chuckled behind her hand softly before she completely wiped the remnants of her tears from the corners of her eyes. She leaned up to press a thank-you kiss on a tanned cheek then pulled back to bow to him. "It's an honor meeting you, Prince Genichirou."

Said Prince couldn't be happier. Not only had he managed to make her smile, he had also received a kiss from her, too. Although it didn't help his heart in the least bit.

Soft music rose in the air between them, and he realized it was the time for the dance. This was a perfect chance to know the origin of this feeling welling up warmly inside him, so he held out a hand to the girl in front of him like a gentleman, "May I have this dance, my fair Lady?"

Little Lady Seiichi smiled coyly and took the offered hand, stepping elegantly closer to him. Prince Genichirou held the paler hand in his gently and slid his other around her waist, while the bluenette's hand went for his shoulder.

"Umm.. I don't know how to dance." She confessed with a troubled expression, but he shrugged and said, "I don't know either, but I've seen how people do it." But at her still uncertain furrow of eyebrows, he gave her another smile and nodded his head, "Let's try."

Lady Seiichi smiled back finally and nodded. Both of them took a careful step to the side, then went in an innocent dance full of mistakes, stepping on foots and apologizing, but it was a dance that they enjoyed nevertheless.

After a bit, he thought that it was time they return to where everyone was or his parents would be worried when they see that he was absent for a long while. Plus, the little Lady in his arms was lost from her parents as well. No doubt they'd be looking for her worriedly, too.

"We must return now." He told her gently and watched her nod. Before they go, he let go of her and took off the ribbon clip from her hair, brushing soft strands of lilac blue with his hand then re-attached the clip neatly to the side of her hair. He decided she looked cute like this.

Prince Genichirou got his answer for his confusions earlier and the mysterious jump of his heart just then, making sure that, yes, this was his love and he must not let go of it.

When they went to the front garden, he sought out his parents for an important matter he had firmly made his mind on. He needed to tell them that he had already chosen.

He finally found them.

King Kenji and Queen Kyoko were majestically returning to their chairs after their dance.

The little Prince tugged at the softer hand in his, "Come with me." He said and hurried his steps towards the older couple, not noticing that another couple was following them.

Both little nobles were smiling at each other when they reached the King and the Queen, but not one of them expected the Prince to take hold of both hands of little Lady Seiichi and say, "Father, mother, I chose my future wife."

The royal couple looked surprised at the innocent declaration, while the cute little girl beside their son gasped and flushed adorably at him.

The couple behind the little ones, a beautiful woman with blue hair and a handsome man with light brown hair, gasped in surprise, too. The little Prince chose their daughter to be the Princess?

Queen Kyoko was the first to give a reaction as she smiled gently and tugged her husband's hand who returned her smile and looked at the little couple before them tenderly. The two royals then looked over the two behind the children in question. After a silent discussion between them, the two finally nodded with smiles, too.

"Well, son, why don't you ask your princess then?" The King said.

Prince Genichirou nodded and turned to face his first true love, determination etched on his face and asked, "Lady Seiichi, will you give me the honor and accept to be my princess?"

The bluenette was speechless, she tried saying something but her voice couldn't come out from the whole shock of the situation. She totally didn't expect the boy in front of her to ask something like this of her. What was she supposed to do? She looked up at her parents for help and found them smiling and nodding encouragingly at her and she felt confident again.

She looked at their joined hands for a moment and thought of the question as deeply as her child-mind would allow her. The decision was up to her, did she want to be with this more than gentle Prince for the rest of her life when she grows up, just like her mother and father?

Little Lady Seiichi looked at the prince's face and her eyes softened as she made up her mind. His face was a mix between worry and plea with hope shining in his eyes. She smiled and nodded, her face still red, "Yes."

Prince Genichirou's face broke into a wide happy grin as he heard that one word and he brought her hand up to his lips and printed a feather-light kiss on her knuckles.

Little Lady Seiichi let out a small chuckle as she felt her heart jump softly in harmony with the happy beats resounding in her. She felt truly like a princess.

She could never ask for a better prince.

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably going to be a slow updated story, but I wanted to write it badly.

The chapters will hopefully be long so it will make up for the absence.

Please, the review box is just below, would you spare a minute or two for telling me what do you think of it? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I'm sure.

**Summary:** Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last?

**Notes:** I sincerely apologize to all the readers who are waiting for an update to my other stories, but I can't write! Especially apologizing to one dear friend who awaits both Families and Memories from me. I apologize.

I tried with Tenipuri Families, but failed. Memories, nothing came out. Two Hearts, nothing came out. Rainbow, only a couple of sentences, and just like that! I'm unable to write!

Apparently, I could only write in this..

** So, so sooooo, I'm SUUUUUUPER happy to know that you love this new baby, and I just hope that you keep reviewing. As for the Guest0038, about the Damsel-in-distress situations: if you're talking about Sanada Writes, then it has to be like that, cuz Sanada wants to be Yukimura's hero in every story, but if you're talking about here, then it won't be like that.

Enjoy the fluff for this chapter, and I'll tell you more after it. Hope you do continue reading down, though.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, read, faved and followed. I'm super happy with this.

As I promised, it's a long chapter, and filled with nothing but Alpha pair fluff.

And there's one girls' situation, too, so be warned. It's funny, but was a lot of embarrassment for me to write..

Enjoy, and please review.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura for this chapter, others for later chapters. AU, perhaps a little bit OOC, but I hope not.

* * *

Perhaps, the most important reason that made King Kenji and Queen Kyoko agree to their son's choice of his future princess at this early time is that both of them were still really young. Their son, Prince Genichirou, will grow up to learn everything they wanted him to learn, while his chosen princess, Lady Seiichi, will take all her education with him in the royal palace, ensuring that they get her ready to be the next queen.

Duke Yori and Duchess Sachiko, little Lady Seiichi's parents, felt much honored of the strong and firm decision. This way, they could guarantee their beloved daughter's future, with whom and where.

The four adults discussed long of the conditions and situations of their little children's life and finally reached results that satisfied them all.

The first of those was the engagement and marriage timings. Prince Genichirou and Lady Seiichi would be officially betrothed when both of them would reach sixteen, while the marriage would wait until they are no longer underage, preferably at the age of nineteen.

The second most important reason why this worked, is because of little Prince Genichirou himself; if he was anything other than stubborn, then so sure of his decisions. The black-haired royalty was very sure that this would succeed, and that he would love his Princess till the end of time with no one else to come between them. The declaration, when made, was super adorable and moving, especially when Lady Seiichi returned the promise with one of her own to love him and be loyal to him forever (sealed with a kiss to the cheek).

Adding to the little Prince's delight, he got to choose the maid, who will look after them until they grow beside their parents. By default, the maid chosen was none other than gorgeous, blonde Mia.

The maid was equally honored to have been chosen, and gladly accepted the position of the caretaker of the two little royalties, while little Lady Seiichi stood there agreeing to whatever her future darling said. Wasn't that part of the duty of a princess, to listen to her prince?

* * *

It was naturally allowed for little Lady Seiichi to sleepover in the castle, and actually, the Duke and the Duchess were offered to live in the royal castle with their daughter, too, but they declined, saying that it was unnecessary.

The blue-haired Lady seemed to be shy and extremely polite at first, but once she got used to her new lifestyle beside the little Prince and his environment, her true character came out; the adorably mischievous, little, demonic angel. Despite that, everyone loved her, including Prince Genichirou who couldn't stop loving her more.

One day, Prince Genichirou was in the middle of his calligraphy session, aiming to finish that piece between his little hands expertly. He was so focused on it that he didn't notice how his tutor leaned above him to sneak a peek at what he was so intently writing, and instead continued doing his job.

Unfortunately, a wrong move from his wrist caused him to mess it up, bringing down the fifth piece of paper to the ground. The little Prince was annoyed. Why couldn't he do that right?

"Your highness," his tutor, Murayama Taichi, started, ".. you're taking it too roughly. Why don't you try to lessen up the tension in your hand?"

Prince Genichirou huffed, "_Tarundoru_.." he muttered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and after receiving permission to enter the room, the person behind the door slowly opened it and slid in closing it behind them.

"Good afternoon, sensei."

When the soft pleasant voice reached his ears, the little Prince's expression brightened immediately. "Sei-chan!" and how cute it was when people around the castle heard the two address each other with various nicknames.

"Geni-kun!" little Lady Seiichi rushed to him, pulled a chair and sat directly by his side, their shoulders bumping softly together. As if shy for a moment, the little Lady looked downwards before making up her mind and lifting her head upwards to print a kiss to her prince's cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, and the black-haired Prince showed her the ruined pieces, "Calligraphy. I'm failing, though."

Her little mouth opened in a surprised gasp as she ogled the written kanji forming her name, "It's beautiful! Can I keep them?"

"No." was the immediate answer, but then the Prince resumed, "I'll make a better one for you."

Murayama watched the two interact together and, as the rest of the castle, he found it extremely endearing and fresh. In the next second, though, the smile disappeared from the young teacher's face as he looked as the blue-haired Lady in question. "Milady, aren't you supposed to be in your class, too? If I'm not wrong, you're supposed to be appointed to a painting session right now."

The mischievous angel came out as she answered, "I negotiated with my sensei."

Prince Genichirou looked at her with curious eyes, "How does _that_ work?"

"Here, let me show you." She said with an easy smile before turning to the teacher, "Sensei, how about you let Genichirou out right now, and next class he will bring you two perfect calligraphy pieces?"

Murayama halted, never expecting something like this. It seemed like the little Lady knew about his huge obsession for calligraphy and used that to her advantage. "Two pieces, you say?" he said, actually considering. "This is his last session for the day, can't you wait just a little bit more?" but the little girl shook her head negatively.

The young teacher turned to the little Prince, "Can you do it, your highness? Two pieces, perfectly?"

Prince Genichirou frowned and looked thoughtful for a second. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Then.." Murayama said slowly, "I guess this concludes our session today?" and he laughed when he heard the excited reply he got from the two. "See you tomorrow, your highness." He waved his hand to them as they made their way to the door, hand-in-hand.

Outside, Prince Genichirou ran next to his beloved and smiled, "That was great. Where did you learn that?"

"Well, I saw mom do that a lot with dad." She said absentmindedly then giggled, "She always said I'll be good at it, too."

After a while of walking and running, the two were outside in the eastern garden where they spotted a familiar blonde woman sitting on a chair around a table. Her smile widened when she saw them and waved. "I can't believe you actually did it! You got out early!"

Lady Seiichi winked cutely at her, "I told you I'd do it~"

Shortly after they'd settled down with her and talked a bit, another maid came to them excusing herself, "I apologize for intruding, but Furuka-san wants to see you, Mia." Furuka was the main butler for all the others in the castle, and his orders had to be tended to.

Mia looked at her two objects of joyful responsibilities then back at her brunette colleague, Ruka, then sighed. She returned her gaze back to the couple beside her, "I'll be back, okay?"

"Yes!" they both replied in unison, and Mia took her leave.

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments, but it was broken when all of sudden Lady Seiichi asked, "Ne, Gen-kun, how can tongues feel nice?"

The little Prince looked at her with a confused frown, "What do you mean?"

"I saw mom and dad a couple of times doing it. It's like.. they touch with their tongues and I don't know what else. Why does it look like it feels nice?" the question asked was too innocent for their own good, but the Prince actually seemed to think of an answer.

He turned to look at her, "Stick your tongue out for a moment." The question made him curious, too, and he didn't hesitate to say what was on his mind. Little Lady Seiichi blinked but then did as told, putting her tongue out in a cute way.

The black-haired child leaned closer to her and put out his own tongue, and slowly, closed the gap between them until their tongues touched. There was a strange feeling at start, but when their little tongues slid against each other, they both immediately pulled back, disgusted expressions lining their faces.

"Yuck! That is so bad!" Lady Seiichi said, giving out a shudder to help rid her body of the horrible feeling.

Prince Genichirou could only agree with her. How could that feel good? "Let's not do this again." He said and was relieved when she all but nodded hurriedly. That was terrible.

In a moment, both of them burst into laughter at each other's faces.

"Do you want to try it again?"

"It was a funny feeling, somehow. And, no, thanks."

* * *

The tongue incident went unnoticed by anyone, thankfully, but both of them kept remembering it no matter how much they wanted to forget it. Their first official kiss, though, was a completely different issue.

…

"You have a bit of chocolate on your cheek." Prince Genichirou told Lady Seiichi once, and the latter tried desperately to remove it, but couldn't. The boy shook his head, "Here."

He leaned forward with a handkerchief and gently rubbed the brown smear off her cheek.

A smirk made its way to the rosy lips before it disappeared just as fast as it came, "You have a bit of chocolate, too." But instead of using a handkerchief or saying where, she just leaned in closer very much until his vision was full of the color blue.

The sensation was strange, but his lips tingled pleasantly when her own lips touched his and the contact was made and he almost pulled her closer to him, both of them closing their eyes, and just holding each other in a warm lip-lock.

There was a sound of something falling to the ground, so they both pulled away slowly. When they turned to the door, they found Mia staring at them with wide eyes and a panicked expression, a tray of snacks had fallen to the ground. "That.. that.. " she stuttered before swallowing hard then yelled, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS! IT IS SO WRONG! OH MY GOD, HIS MAJESTY IS GOING TO KILL ME!" she panicked.

The Prince and the Lady just stared at her before turning to each other, "Why are we not supposed to do this?" Lady Seiichi asked, clearly just curious to know the answer.

Apparently, them, being nine years olds, wasn't a good enough reason.

Teasingly, Prince Genichirou cupped Lady Seiichi's face in his hand and printed a small kiss on her lips when she turned to him.

There was another sound of something falling to the ground, and when they looked away again..

…

.. It was Mia that had fallen to the ground, more likely, fainted.

"Forgive me, your majesty.." was the whisper on her lips as she left the world of consciousness.

* * *

The very young couple developed a habit that lived with them till they grew up much.

Whenever anyone in the castle lost them, they just have to look for the quietest, most isolated places and search there.

They were like kittens, always cuddling together whenever they had the chance to.

The first time that happened was shortly after little Lady Seiichi started spending the whole majority of her time at the castle. King Kenji asked for the presence of his son when he felt that it was a too peaceful atmosphere for the two to be up to something good and sent a group of servants on the search for the couple.

It was Ruka who found them finally, but she didn't call them. Simply, she left the room slowly and quietly and went to tell the King to come down and see.

The black-haired King looked somehow curious and confused of the strange response instead of just telling him, but went with the brunette girl anyway. They walked to the wanted place, Ruka leading the way and him following the same pace as her, and the only thing he noted on their way was the awful quietness that enveloped the areas there.

Ruka stopped at the doors to the library and nodded to him over her shoulder, one hand holding the handle of the door, slowly twisting it open. She slightly pushed the door inwardly, wide enough to watch without being noticed then ushered the King to look inside.

"Your majesty." She said.

King Kenji frowned as he stepped forward and looked inside, searching for the two, but he couldn't find them. "They are near the second window, your majesty." Came Ruka's voice from behind him and his eyes automatically looked there, and the scene he found made him smile warmly.

The two were sitting on a big chair facing the huge window. Prince Genichirou had his back flat to the chair while Lady Seiichi was sitting with her back to the Prince's chest between his legs with his arms embracing her loosely. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, slightly buried in the side of his neck while his head was resting atop hers softly, both in deep slumber.

King Kenji felt his heart swell with warmth and tenderness at the closeness and pure, innocent feelings so obviously radiating from the two. He turned back as he ordered Ruka to bring a blanket to cover them without waking them up.

The same situation happened a lot of times more after that, and most of those were when they weren't sleeping.

There was a quiet night once when the Duke and the Duchess, Lady Seiichi's parents, were invited to spend two nights in the castle, and the two were searching for their daughter wanting to talk to her about something.

The noble couple looked for their daughter on their own, politely declining help from the servants, saying that it would trouble them more. They only accepted the hint of a quiet place.

After going to every quiet place they could find, they finally found her with her prince in the southern royal garden. Under the dim light of lanterns lighting up the dark green area, and beneath the tender warmth of the far away stars, the eleven years old couple was.

Prince Genichirou was sitting on the ground and Lady Seiichi was sitting between his legs, held loosely by one of his arms, back pressed softly to his chest.

The black-haired Prince was using his free hand to point to the twinkling sky, probably to a star, and was saying something to their smiling daughter. Lady Seiichi raised her hand and pointed to the sky, too, then said something that made the Prince embrace her tightly for a second before loosening.

Their soft voices laughing together ran beautifully in the quiet night air.

The most adorable time was when both of them were in Lady Seiichi's room. She wanted to draw, and the Prince was there to spend quality time with her. The sudden inspiration made her abandon her place on her neat desk and rush to pull her beloved to the ground with her.

She sat between his legs like they were used to and told him to hold the sketchbook for her while she poured out all her urgent artistic lines.

Prince Genichirou was more than happy to indulge in his Princess's whims and sat patiently as she worked non-stop, watching her intently.

The moves of her hands were a magnificent sight to behold for him. It was graceful, and every stroke of her wrist was balanced with some of her unique artful sense.

He just fell harder in love for her.

When Lady Seiichi was done, she breathed out in relief and slumped back on his chest with a contented smile. The two twelve years old looked at each other and shared a smile, one grateful, the other loving.

Later, they ended up staying in that position for a while as she taught him how to draw, and Queen Kyoko felt her heart beat with all love and affection for her lovely couple.

Everyone just knew that the two would grow up to be the best King and Queen Rikkai have ever witnessed on its lands.

* * *

If they were asked about the most embarrassing encounter together, they would agree that it was _that_ day, definitely, when they were both fifteen.

That morning, Lady Seiichi woke up feeling pain in her lower abdomen, wondering why and wanting it to just go away. She threw the covers off her body and slid to the side of the bed to stand up, her eyes shut from the pain as one of her hands slid down her robe clad body to press against her abdomen and rub a bit around that area.

She froze when something wet got to her hand and she looked downwards. Her eyes widened and her hands trembled as she saw her clothes soiled with blood at the front. Hurriedly, she turned around to the bed and saw a pool of red on her bed sheets, too.

For the first time since years, Lady Seiichi felt mortified.

She screamed as hard and high as she can.

At her alarming scream, Prince Genichirou came crashing into her room. "SEIICHI!" the black-haired Prince rushed to her side when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes scanned over her body when he saw the big red spot on her clothes and hand.

"G-Genichirou.. what's happening..?" she managed to ask as she stepped closer to him and finally felt the support of his strong arms around her.

"You're bleeding! Are you hurt? Seiichi, pull yourself together!"

He just finished yelling when Queen Kyoko, Duchess Sachiko and Mia ran into the room with scared and worried faces. "What's wrong, Genichirou?" the Queen asked and the Duchess yelled her daughter's name, but once they saw the blood their eyes widened.

The three older females smiled widely and went to Lady Seiichi's side, Queen Kyoko rubbing her arms tenderly, while Duchess Sachiko embraced her carefully, taking the Prince's place.

"Congratulations, Seiichi!"

"My dear, congratulations."

"Milady, good for you!"

The panicked couple were really befuddled of the strange blessings at such a time, and Lady Seiichi actually cried harder than before on her mother's shoulder, "Mom, w-what is happening?" she asked shakily.

"You've become a woman." Her mother said, and her eyes were shining brightly as she cupped the younger girl's face.

"W-what?"

"No, wait, let's get you to the bathroom to wash up and we'll tell you everything when you're there."

True to their words, by the end of her bath, she was enlightened about everything happening in her body and the changes that would follow.

After the long moments passed and the Lady felt composed again, she went out of her room to see her Prince. Said prince was in his room awaiting news from the females. He sprang up from his chair when he saw his beloved entering.

"What was it, Seiichi? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" why was her face flushed? Was she sick?

"A-actually.. I'm fine.. I think.." and briefly, she told him what was the origin of all that in the morning. When Prince Genichirou was sure she was completely healthy, he heaved a relaxed sigh. He embraced her in his arms strongly, then leaned down wanting to kiss her, but surprisingly, she stopped him.

"N-no! Don't do t-this!"

The Prince was confused. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Lady Seiichi placed her hands on his chest and looked scared as she said, "Mom said.. I could get pregnant!"

The black-haired Prince's heart ached. If he got his beloved pregnant by mistake, then it would be the worst thing to ever befall on the kingdom of Rikkai! He gritted his teeth in annoyance before sighing and printing a kiss on her forehead instead, cautiously, and a barely-there touch.

…

It was like that all day. Whenever they wanted to hold hands or embrace each other like they normally do, they'd remember the talk from the morning and lose their smiles.

It was really strange and heart breaking to see the once lovebirds turn into something hesitant, and when it was too much to take, Mia actually kind of snapped at them.

She brought the two of them to a table outside and frowned at them, "I demand an explanation." She started, "Why are you being so distant from each other?"

The young couple felt troubled and couldn't voice it clearly. Lady Seiichi murmured an answer, but Mia wasn't satisfied with that, "Speak up, young Lady!"

"It's because I could get pregnant!" the blue-haired Lady yelled back and wiped away the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Prince Genichirou looked like he wanted nothing but to take her into his arms and sooth all her worries but he instead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You could what?" the blonde maid couldn't believe what she heard and smiled before it turned to giggling then hysterical laughing. "You..!" she was tempted to say 'idiots' but knew better than to actually voice it out, and fell back into laughter again.

"Stop it, Mia-san!"

"Please, it's not funny! You were the ones who told me that, Mia-san!"

Her amusement faded and she held her aching stomach. It has been ages since she laughed like this. Enough torture to the poor duo, though, she thought and proceeded to correct their misunderstanding.

She took a breath, "Your Highness, please, kiss her."

"Eh?"

"Won't she-.."

"Kiss her." She repeated firmly.

Prince Genichirou was about to refuse, but he wanted to do it badly to comfort both himself and his beloved, so he leaned in, closed his eyes and gave Lady Seiichi a peck on her mouth.

A couple of seconds later, Mia spoke again, in a gentler tone, "Listen, you two. Pregnancy will not happen with this pure love you have, so you don't have to worry about it."

The royal couple looked at her hoping it was the truth, "Then, it's okay if I kiss her and hug her?"

"It's okay to do all the things you do normally. Nothing will happen."

The blue-haired Lady blinked and looked between the two of her nervously, "Then.. we were worried for nothing..?"

"Yes, your highness." And Mia had that strange victorious smile when Lady Seiichi threw herself in her beloved's arms.

* * *

No one knew how time passed, but in a blink of an eye, years went by and so many things occurred to bond the royalties together stronger. And now that they were both moving in adulthood together, their love only grew deeper, and they broke every doubt of their successful future together.

Prince Genichirou was growing up to be a strong man, his smiles lessening in number and his every word polite and firm. His mind was still that of a wise man, now mixed with new experiences and his own judgments. He became wide-knowing, open-minded and more strong-willed than ever. Predictably, Crown Prince Genichirou would become a powerful King even if he were to take the ruling of Rikkai at his current age.

On the other hand, Lady Seiichi was growing up to be a perfect future queen. Her mind and heart were untouched by evil, and just like her Prince she was strong-willed and open-minded. Nothing wrong could pass her sharp analysis and no bad feelings would creep to her big heart. The light in her heart was reflected in her eyes, bright sapphire colored and always lively and full of love and life. Her beautiful features becoming even more gorgeous as she slowly grew up.

One sad day, though, an urgent matter forced the Duke and the Duchess to travel abroad, taking their daughter with them.

They couldn't say what was that issue that they had to finish immediately, but couldn't stay any other hour, and were on their way before the sun set.

When they were still in the castle, Prince Genichirou embraced his Princess and kissed her lovingly and long for the last time in a long while. They held heavy hearts as they said their good-byes.

"Promise me this, Seiichi." Prince Genichirou started, "Promise me to always be mine and to return to me no matter what happens. Promise me to build the future we always planned for with me."

Lady Seiichi pressed a kiss to his lips and with all her heart said, "I promise. You will always be my only Prince."

And with those words, they parted, not even able to make it past engagement.

Lady Seiichi left a trail of tears to tell her love, and Prince Genichirou gathered those tears in his heart to keep them safe till the next time he sees his beloved.

"I'll be waiting, Seiichi." And a lone tear slid down his cheek in the isolation of his –suddenly- cold room.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it so far? I hope you did, because starting next chapter, this story will be marked as Angst instead of Drama.

I'm afraid fluff would lessen very much after this, but the events are all planned out and exciting, so stay tuned!

I hope no *young* readers read this chapter, because I didn't want to corrupt anyone (I didn't write any details there!)

Which reminds me of my other question, are there any male readers for here? If there is, then I'd like to know, please, not for anything, just curious to see if boys like genderbended stories.

Leave a review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I'm sure.

**Summary:** Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last?

**Notes:** I added a pairing to our story. Not sure if there will be more, but there are two now. The first, is of course Alpha and the other is..

Read through and you'll find out!

Pleeeeeaaaase review!

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Fuji. AU, perhaps a little bit OOC, but I hope not.

* * *

Two years had passed since the departure of the Duke, Duchess and their daughter, Lady Seiichi, and Prince Genichirou remained loyal for his promise to the young Lady.

And speaking of the prince, he changed; the smile left his face and he had an almost constant frown, he had shut his heart off love to keep his feelings for that one girl that he had in mind and heart. His eyes, with all the firmness and harshness in them, had that sheen depth of longing to remind the inhabitants of the royal castle of his once open heart.

The King and the Queen, the former-King, the servants, the workers; all of them seemed to have gloomed –even if just that little bit- since the little Lady left their world. They all felt that a piece was missing from the cheerful and happy place the castle once was. That was just how everyone loved the Prince and the Lady to be together, because their happiness meant everyone's.

Crown Prince Genichirou's heart remained loyal to her as he refused to look at any other female, no matter how much beautiful, rich or polite people said she was.

It was a well-known rule in the Kingdom of Rikkai that any girl had the right to meet the Prince by herself if she wished, because royal marriage didn't limit to royal blood only. And in fact, King Kenji's mother was the daughter of a well-known merchant. Her father had asked, when Former King Gen'emon was the Crown Prince, if his daughter could possibly meet the prince and his request was seen to.

Things worked for both of them, and Crown Prince Gen'emon had fell in love with her clumsy and cute side and how she stumbled and stuttered when she was in his presence: totally not a princess, not a royal, and totally loved.

So, when voices now rose in the castle, belonging to the King and his only son, the servants around could only sigh and shake their heads.

"Father, for the last time: with all due respect, refrain from finding _candidates_ for me! I don't intend on pursuing any of them!" the Prince exclaimed, frustrated, almost pleading.

But the King only resisted the urge to rub his temples, "And for the last time, Genichirou, I'm not _finding_ them! It is a must for you to meet any girl who asks for meeting you!"

"But I'm not going to accept any of them!"

King Kenji snapped and hit his son on top of his head, "I'm not telling you to accept them!" and he walked away a couple of steps before turning back and saying, "You're still meeting this girl!" before nearly running out of the room murmuring, "Idiotic son" on his way.

Prince Genichirou frowned and rubbed his head in annoyance then turned to glare at Mia who let out an amused muffled giggle. The blonde coughed and turned away when she noticed him looking at her.

There was a knock on the door and his mother, Queen Kyoko came in with a soft smile on her face.

"Mother," the prince gave her a small bow of his head, "Please tell father that I don't want to marry that girl."

The black-haired queen sighed, "Dear, he doesn't want you to marry her. Just meet her and talk to her, that's all." She smiled, "No one wants you to marry a girl other than Lady Seiichi. The whole castle is the same, and so is your father."

The eighteen years old prince looked surprised and relieved at the same time, "Really? Only her?"

"Yes, dear."

"Then why am I meeting all these girls?"

The Queen stepped forwards until she was standing in front of him, "As a prince, you can't refuse a request of meeting you. It had been an unspoken rule here. Your grandfather and your father did the same before each of them found his wife." She placed a tender hand on his cheek, "You're going to be the King, and this is just something trivial to pass. I want you to remain loyal to Lady Seiichi the most because she was your first true love."

He placed his hand on his mother's, "And she still is, mother."

She nodded and removed her hand then walked back to the door, "The girl you're going to meet today is Lady Syuusuke, daughter of Count Fuji Seiji and Countess Fuji Yoshiko from the Kingdom of Seishun. She's a nice girl, by your age, and the request was made by her father. Be nice to her, Gen."

"Yes, mother." He gave up.

* * *

"Thank you very much." A honey~brown-haired young woman bowed her head to her escort and smiled politely. The man opposite her bowed down to her then left the room, leaving her alone.

Lady Fuji Syuusuke sighed. She didn't want to be here at all, and she wished she could reason with her father, but she couldn't tell him her situation.

She sat on one of the elegantly designed arm chair and looked around with closed eyes and a sad hint of expression. The royal castle of Rikkai was truly beautiful, but she couldn't find it in herself to be awed by it and feel happy. She knew meeting the prince was not something to be taken lightly, but she couldn't help herself.

After a couple of minutes, a knock on the door echoed in the big. A blonde maid stepped inside, "Milady, his highness is here."

Lady Syuusuke stood up at once and linked her hands demurely in front of her as she watched the maid step aside to let who she supposed was the prince.

The rumors were true: the Prince was a handsome young man and probably every girl would die to be selected by him. His brown eyes held a sense of strength and firmness as much as his straight posture held pride.

She gave a respectful elegant bow to him, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness." And whatever happens, never forget your manners when speaking to a member of the royal family was the rule her parents told her.

Prince Genichirou seemed troubled as he turned away for a second before he sighed and walked to her and gave a small inclination of his head, "The honor is mine, my fair Lady." For his place as a prince, the black-haired teen took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles softly then straightened back up.

"Come with me." He said and turned to walk out of the room. Prince Genichirou didn't want to sit in a closed room, so he was going to head to the royal garden to take a walk and talk freely. On his way outside, he passed by Mia and told her, "You can leave us, Mia-san." And the blonde bowed her head and retreated to other business around the castle until the Prince would ask for her presence again.

The brunette Lady observed the back of the prince the whole time they were walking outside, her closed eyes holding several emotions swirling in their depth as she considered what she was going to say and how. Who knows what might the prince do if she said the wrong word?

The Crown Prince of Rikkai walked into the garden between flowers and green spaces before he finally turned to the girl behind him. Lady Syuusuke came to a stop as she saw him turn around to face her and tilted her head slightly with a friendly, cheerful smile.

"Milady," he started, just like every time, ".. I apologize if this will disappoint you, but.." he took a deep breath and just then raised his head to look at her eyes, but he paused with a confused frown. The lady was so still he thought she was dozing off, besides.. her eyes were closed, and _that_ perked his curiosity.. slowly, he raised his hand and gave a small wave in front of her as if testing.

"Your highness, I assure you that I can see you very well despite my eyes being closed. You don't need to check that." She bit back a giggle when he jerked back, obviously embarrassed, but then she burst out laughing when he stuttered and blushed. She didn't expect the prince to be so innocent and cute with his rough exterior.

"I-I apologize.."

When her laughter died down, she shook her head softly, "You're not the only one, it's no problem at all." She cleared her throat and said with a wide smile, "You were saying, your highness?"

The Prince coughed, "Ah. I apologize.. but I'm not interested in starting anything with you or any other girl requesting to meet me."

Lady Syuusuke went in a silent pause as she processed the told information. She looked up at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"As I said, Milady, I have no intention in pursuing.. a relationship with anyone right now." He expected the crying that happened each time he refused a girl but he definitely didn't expect a short laugh.

He stared at the brunette Lady with questioning eyes as she placed her hands on her chest and smiled widely. When she noticed how weird her reaction seemed, she composed herself back and sighed in relief. "I sincerely apologize, your highness. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm happy you said that."

The black-haired Prince blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I came here with the intention of telling you that I don't want to marry you like my father wants, but I didn't know how to come around it with you. I'm happy you said it first."

In spite of his surprise, the Prince was quite delighted that this one was an easy rejection from his side. In fact, the irony of it had it that it was a two-sided rejection.

The two of them remained staring at each other for a long moment before they bowed again.

"It was pleasant meeting you, your highness."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Syuusuke." And he meant it from the bottom of his heart. She was the first person to ever make this easy on him.

The brunette let out a nervous laughter, "One problem remains, though. I'm supposed to stay here for three months.. I don't know why, but my parents had high hopes in you taking a liking to me so they asked for me to stay longer.."

The Prince frowned slightly before shrugging, "It's no problem. Feel free to do what you wish. No one will force you to leave if you wish to stay and it's the same thing the other way around."

Lady Syuusuke nodded with a smile, "Is it okay to get to know you better? It would be nice if I could have your highness as a friend, if you may."

The black-haired teen considered the request. No one before had asked to befriend him. There wasn't anything wrong with it, so he supposed it was alright. "Sure."

Lady Syuusuke walked to his side, and automatically he turned and started walking with her around. "I'm curious," he started, ".. you're the first one to show refusal of being the princess. Why?"

The Lady looked down shyly with a blush, "Because.. I'm already promised to be a prince's princess." She said with a dreamy tone.

The prince raised an eyebrow, "Promised?"

She nodded, "He promised that once he comes back from outside, he'd ask for my hand in marriage officially. It's been four months now.." her eyes opened for the first time as she turned to him looking very excited, "I bet you won't believe who that is!"

Prince Genichirou shrugged absentmindedly, "Who?" he asked as he kicked a pebble softly.

Lady Syuusuke's smile widened as she said, "It's.. Prince Kunimitsu.."

"Crown Prince of the kingdom of Seishun? Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu?" just then, he turned to look at her and froze, his eyes widened as he witnessed the color of her eyes for the first time.

"Yes! He's the on-… Your highness?" the brunette seems to notice his pause and stepped closer to him, "Is something wrong?"

Unconsciously, he lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, grazing her lower eyelid with his thumb as he stared into her eyes longingly. "Those are.. the same.." he murmured.

The brunette stayed still, not quite understanding what was happening, but seeing the various emotions swirling in the depth of his eyes. He had a nostalgic expression while his eyes shone sadly with love and longing.

He turned away from her until she couldn't see his face. "The same..?" she asked curiously, her eyes still open and confused.

She heard the Prince sigh, "Your eyes are almost the same as hers.."

Her brain tried to link the words and reactions together, "Is 'her'.. connected to the reason of your refusal to.. meeting girls?"

They stayed silent for a long while until she saw his shoulders slump lightly and his head bow down, "The reason for that is that I already have someone I truly love. I promised her to marry her, and she promised to stay loyal to me." He turned his head 90 degrees and gave her a glance, "I've never seen eyes like hers before. Yours only are just almost the same."

Lady Syuusuke lowered her head thoughtfully, she then looked up with a soft smile, "She must be great to have you stay strong to your word. Will you tell me more about her?"

The Prince turned around again with a blank expression then started walking again and said, "I met her at a party when I was seven. I felt attached to her from the moment I laid eyes on her and didn't hesitate to tell me parents, and soon, she was my princess."

He looked up at the sky, "She is beautiful, with blue hair and blue eyes, similar to yours, but I'm sure hers were closer to violet. She was so kind and gentle towards me, and said she loved me every time she felt like it. I loved that a lot."

"We shared a lot together. Studies, drawing, food, laughter, tears, everything. She always looked at me with the softest looks ever and her hand.. she used to brush my hair with her hand as we sat outside during the night. Just looking outside my window would make me think back to those times."

It seemed to the brunette that the Prince needed just a nudge to pour out his heart. She figured he was missing this girl very much for him to talk like that about her compared to the earlier conversation. "What's her name?"

"Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi."

"Uhn.. did you kiss?"

The Prince looked at her with an amused expression. "Of course. Our babysitter fainted when we did that the first time."

The lady laughed. The thought just seemed that much adorable. "Then, why isn't Lady Seiichi here?"

His face took on a sad tint as he thought back to their parting moment. "Her parents had a sudden matter that required them leaving, and they couldn't leave her behind so she left with them. Two years ago." His eyed gleamed hopefully, "She promised to come back to me, though, and I believe she will once her matters get settled."

There was a soft smile on her face as she asked him next, "How sure are you of your feelings of her?"

"The only thing I know is that I made this decision with my whole heart." And he didn't say anything else so the Lady interpreted it as she thought is appropriate.

"What about you and Prince Kunimitsu? How do you know him?" she was taken aback with the sudden change of the main subject and blushed slightly.

It was only fair for her to tell him, "Almost like you. I got lost in a forest when I was small and fell asleep. When I woke up, he was there and helped me out." She paused for a bit and smiled wider, "At that time, I didn't know he was a prince. You know, he was wearing clothes from the village and was living in a small house on the borders of the forest. No prince would live there."

"We met a lot after that in the forest." She nodded to herself as she relived old, pleasant memories. "When I was fifteen, though, my father had to move really far away, and we couldn't afford not getting to see him, especially my mother who was still blindly in love with him, so we moved here, to Rikkai."

Silence passed between them and the brunette lady seemed like she wouldn't say more. "And? You didn't tell him?" he prodded.

She lifted her head to look at him, "Before we moved by two days, we met in the forest like always and he confessed to me when I told him the situation. We spent the next night cuddling together until morning."

"Not too long ago, around seven months earlier, I heard that he was here in town but totally didn't expect him to come find me. When he did, he promised to marry me once he gets back from his long training trip outside, which I don't know anything about, but I was still so happy."

"And then, you come in the picture, and this is it."

The prince nodded and thought of how similar their stories were.

They walked in silence for a while until a maid came outside to get them, saying that lunch was set.

* * *

A month passed by, and Prince Genichirou and Lady Syuusuke became close friends, sharing worries of love and random talks. They discovered a lot about each other during this time, from hobbies to strange interests (like Lady Syuu's weird fondness of cacti and extremely spicy food) and family moments.

The Prince never felt comfortable with a girl ever since Lady Seiichi left the castle, but Lady Syuusuke gave him a feel of nostalgia. So many things were common between his long lost love and his friend.

And the fated day came.

The black-haired eighteen years old prince was in the library when Mia burst into the room panting for breath and suffocated with tears.

"Y-Your highness.. L-Lady.. here.. castle.. back.." she was speaking disjoint words and he was finding a difficulty in getting her point. He walked to her, held her arms and guided her to a chair.

"Calm down, Mia-san. What is it?" he asked, worry beginning to creep to his chest. There was no lady other than Fuji Syuusuke here, and what _exactly _did she mean by back?

The blonde maid sprang up standing once Prince Genichirou made her sit, "Lady.. Seiichi.." she said, her eyes filling with happy tears, "OH MY GOD, SHE IS BACK!"

"What?" his eyes widened and his heart raced through his ribcage as the full meaning and truth of it downed on him. His brain stopped functioning for a moment before he shook his head and placed his hands on Mia's shoulder, "Where? Where did you see her?! Tell me!"

"A-at the front gates! I saw her coming down from a carriage, there is no mistaking it!"

Prince Genichirou released his hold on her and sprinted out the door, hurriedly heading to the main entrance. The ruckus caused outside and everywhere had Lady Syuusuke curious as she came down to see what was happening.

The Prince was already there, looking stiff as a young woman in a black dress stood outside.

Prince Genichirou was frozen to the spot as he laid eyes on her. It was indeed Lady Seiichi, he couldn't possibly mistake that lovely wavy blue hair, but she was dressed in a black dress with a black hat on her head.

"Seiichi.." he called to her once he got back control over his body and voice and walked to her in a trance. "You're back.."

The blue-haired young lady though had a blank expression on her face as she studied the stunned expression on his own face.

"You're finally back!" he said and closed the gap between them, placing his hands on her arms, overwhelmed with feelings.

Lady Seiichi looked up at him silently before shocking him with one single question.

"I'm sorry, but is it casual for you to get touchy with a strange female, Your Highness?"

It felt like cold ice fell on everyone present.

* * *

**A/N:** There is going to be a side-story to this one focusing solely on Prince Kunimitsu and Lady Syuusuke's relationship ever since meeting. And insert Little Prince Ryoma in the middle!

I personally find the friendship between Sanada and Fuji to be admirable.

Now it's not fair for you to not review after I wrote all this!

I even slept through writing in it yesterday!

So ,please, let us stay good and review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I'm sure.

**Summary:** Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last?

**Notes: **Thanks for all those who took time to look here, review or do whatever.

I was in the PERFECT mood to write angst, so there you go.

I hate myself for being so cruel to them, but wait for next chapter, and things will tune down.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Fuji. AU, perhaps a little bit OOC, but I hope not.

* * *

_".. Is it casual for you to be so touchy with a strange female..?"_

_…_

The tension in the atmosphere was only rising each passing second. No one knew how things had tumbled and ended up like this, but everyone had confused questions that they couldn't think of a way to organize.

_Why?_

Why.. why had Lady Seiichi come back after two years? Why was she refusing any kind of contact with Prince Genichirou? Why was she so _far_?

What happened to her? Duke Yori and Duchess Sachiko.. where are they? Just what the heck happened that caused them to become as they were now?

…

_".. strange female.."_

Was there any way in which they could turn back time?

* * *

Lady Syuusuke sat tensely still in her seat as a slight frown took over on her usually smiley face. Her hidden, cerulean eyes scanned the room as she searched the faces around the room for clues about the current predicament.

She was there when she witnessed the bitter reunion of Prince Genichirou and his beloved, and just like all other individuals present, Lady Seiichi's question shocked her, to say the least.

King Kenji was frowning at both his son and his lover.. _did this make her his ex-lover?_.. no one wanted to think of the answer..

Queen Kyoko's face was shadowed in an expression of mixed sadness, worry and fear..

The Prince himself sat with lost and confused eyes, still unable to fully register the direct rejection thrown at him from one single question. His fists were clenching and unclenching with suppressed, deranged emotions..

..

And then there was Lady Seiichi, who sat completely still with calmly closed eyes. Her hands were elegantly sitting on her lap atop her black hat. Lady Syuusuke wondered how was she able to conceal all her feelings as they sat there in the same tension, under the same suffocating silence.. just what happened to her?

Mia and Lady Syuusuke had entered the room out of great concern and confusion, and if the brunette was detailed enough, she'd say that Mia was on the verge of breaking down. No one would blame her if she did, Lady Syuusuke guessed.

And finally, the silence broke.

"Firstly," King Kenji cleared his throat, gaining all attention in the room, ".. welcome back, Seiichi."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The bluenette lady said with a respectful bow of her head.

"We never heard from you or the Duke and the Duchess in the last two years, and we were very much worried about you. How have you all been? And where are they right now? Didn't they come back with you?" The King dreaded the answer to the last two questions, as the Lady's attire said enough about it.

The lady clad in black only closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. "They died." She raised an eyebrow when she saw wide eyes staring at her, "What is it?"

"Is that it?" The Queen voiced out weakly, "How? What happened?" her hands were holding each other nervously.

"Well, they were killed in an accident when we were in the kingdom of Higa, or so I've been told." Lady Seiichi stated indifferently, even if her eyes glinted sadly.

"You were told..?"

"Yes. When the accident took place, I blacked out and went into a coma, but my parents didn't make it out of it."

Just then, Prince Genichirou spoke up, "But that doesn't explain your attitude! Why do you act like you can't remember any of us?" he was concerned, sad and relieved at the same time.

Lady Seiichi looked briefly at him before turning her head and sighing tiredly, "When I woke up, my memory was blurred and blank in a lot of parts so I'm unable to remember everything. Doctors said I'm amnesiac."

Lady Syuusuke's eyebrows furrowed in thought after that, but she stayed silent.

"Is there any way that you can have your whole memories back?" the prince was desperate to know, but the lady shrugged slightly.

"The doctors said that I might be able to, but the chances are so weak. Around.. 15%, I think."

"But it's still a chance!"

"So weak. I can barely remember anything of my previous life. I don't even remember how or where I used to live."

Prince Genichirou turned to her and gently reached out for her hand, "Then I can help you do that. We can all help you."

The bluentte lady slowly pulled her hand away from his grasp, "I'm not very positive about it. Trying it would be futile in the end."

"No, it won't!"

"Your Highness, would you mind telling me what am I to you that makes you so anxious to get me to remember?" she asked, cold biting at the edges of her tone.

The Prince's eyes were determined. He believed that he _could_ get her to remember. "You were my fiancée. We were going to get married by next year." Except that their betrothal wasn't official, but that wasn't as important to mention.

"Did you.. love me?" she asked hesitantly and got her answer when he nodded surely.

"Very much, with all my heart."

"Oh." She voiced. "I'm sorry, though, I can't say I feel the same."

"But you'll remember, and it will be alright."

The lady didn't reply after that and silence fell once again. For the first time, Mia spoke up, "I don't mean to be rude, Milady, but since you have lost your memory, why did you come here of all places?"

Lady Seiichi looked up at the blonde woman with tired eyes, "I'm not sure myself, but something inside told me to do so. I think I know the answer now, since I've found out more about my past." She then turned to the King and the Queen, "Did my late parents say anything to you before we left?"

The two royal parts exchanged looks before the Queen answered her, "They requested of us to take care of your house, my dear, so that when the three of you come back home, you'd be able to stay there once again. They also asked us to always take care of you for them in case anything happened."

"Then, can someone tell me the directions back home?"

Prince Genichirou shook his head slightly, "I will only allow you to go back home when you've recovered all your memories."

"Genichirou." His father scolded lightly, "That is not our decision to take. Whether the Lady wishes to go back to her family house rather than stay here, you can't interfere."

"But, father-.."

"Fine." Lady Seiichi cut him off, "If I stay for a week here, will you let me go home, your highness?"

Something in her voice made him go still for a moment to process it, but he finally nodded.

The bluenette lady stood up elegantly, "Then I shall take my leave. I would like to take a walk outside, your majesty."

"You're free to do whatever you wish."

She bowed her head and turned around towards the doors.

Lady Syuusuke had been watching the whole ordeal silently, but when Lady Seiichi was at the door, she stood up, "Lady Seiichi." She called her, and when the other turned to her, she walked to stand before her.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the brunette lady took hold of both the bluenette lady's hands and rubbed the back of them softly. "Sei-chan.." she called this time and watched the slight furrow of her eyebrows, ".. I take it.. you don't remember me either? 'Syuu-chan'.. does it ring any bells?"

Lady Seiichi looked confused for as she stared at the other girl's hopeful face, "No, I'm sorry." She shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe I'll get to remember during my stay here, but I'm really sorry, Lady Syuusuke."

"I.. see.." she let go of the hands in hers and stepped back watching with the others as Lady Seiichi took her leave.

Prince Genichirou stood up and looked at the other Lady strangely, "You didn't tell me that you know her."

"Oh?" her cerulean eyes opened for a couple seconds before they closed again in a calm smile.

.. "But I'm sure I _don't_."

* * *

Hours and, gradually, days passed, and Prince Genichirou did all his best to make her remember, from ordering her favorite food to be made, to bringing her to every place in the palace and telling her about their past together. He never relented, believing that he would get her for sure to remember what she had forgot.

He had finally had his love with him, and he didn't want to lose it once again.

Once, Lady Seiichi had wandered around and ended up in the southern garden where all the roses and flowers were planted. As she walked between rows of colorful, delicate flowers, her hand softly brushed some of their petals and her face contorted in a lost expression.

"Do you remember those?" came a voice from behind her. She blinked and looked back to see the prince watching her. She gave a curt nod.

"Your highness."

"Would you call my name at least?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, your highness."

The black-haired prince sighed. He freed his crossed arms and stepped to stand beside her. "These," he said, touching wide white petals of a group of flowers, ".. were planted by you when we were ten. You said that you liked them most."

He then turned and pointed to a bunch of red and yellow roses, "You desperately asked my parents if they could order these flowers when we were eight. At that time, you were in love with them. They were the first plants you learned about."

Prince Genichirou looked directly in her eyes before he turned away with a soft smile, and he nodded his head to some white little flowers far from them, "Those were the last ones you planted. You only planted a few of them, but the servants continued to plant them until they spread out along the wall, hoping that you would be happy with them once you get back."

The lady licked her lips nervously as she looked around her. The royal garden was beyond beautiful, filled with colors so bright and so cheerful.

"It's too bad I'm not interested in them like you say I used to. They only bring me back lonely memories." She said, a hint of a waver in her once happy and cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry." The prince hurried to say, "I'm sorry, for not being there for you. Had I known that would happen, I'd have protested your departure from Rikkai." But Lady Seiichi only shook her head and walked around silently.

The prince only watched her with a soft look, not knowing what to say anymore.

…

"Seiichi."

The bluenette lady looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Come with me for a second."

Politely, she stood up and walked after him wondering what it is that he had to show her. He lead her to a dark room and she stood near the entrance confused. The prince, though, walked inside and towards what seemed to be curtains, drawing them back.

Once he had all four pairs of curtains open, the room was brightly lit and everything inside it was bathed in light.

Her eyes widened at the scene the room made. There was a wooden stand with a white canvas propped upon it, the table beside it holding a clean wooden palette and two white boxes, which undoubtedly held the color tubes. Around the room, on the walls, there was around fifteen paintings standing proudly displaying their colors as if they were drawn just hours ago.

Prince Genichirou looked hopeful when he saw her reaction. "Is it familiar to you? Do you remember those?"

Lady Seiichi tore her eyes off the paintings to look at him briefly before returning to inspecting the carefully framed pieces. "I don't know. It's blurred, but some of those.." she trailed off and brought a hand up to rub her forehead.

"These are your works since you started drawing like an expert. They were never taken down once being put up. Do you think it would help?"

The bluenette lady shook her head. "It's stuck, and we're getting nowhere even with those." She sighed tiredly after looking at all of them, "I'm sorry, your highness, but I think it's time you give it up. I told you it's futile."

She made her way to go out of the room, but the prince had already reached her and grasped her thin wrist in his bigger hand, "No, please, wait! You haven't thought of them! Maybe if you do, you will remember!"

"Let me go, please." She said coldly and tried to pull her hand away, "Your highness, it is inappropriate of you."

"Oh, yeah?" his frustration started to show. He was angry and hurt and sad all the same, and he couldn't hold it back, "Then is this appropriate of you? I've did my best and all what I physically and mentally can to get you back, but you're so unresponsive!"

With one hard pull, she yanked her hand harshly and rushed to the door, "It's not my fault that I forgot, you know! It's not like I can help it!" she stopped in her tracks and glared back at him, "I wish to go to my own house now."

"Wha.." he was startled by that, "Wait! The week isn't over!" he chased after her.

"I don't want to stay here any longer!"

Their commotion grabbed attention from the people in the castle. The King, who had been in the library close to the room of the paintings, came out frowning and followed the two, as well as a couple of servants. Lady Syuusuke and Mia were close behind, too.

"Your highness, haven't you have enough?! Stop acting like everything will be okay after this!"

"Would you listen to me for a minute?!"

Lady Seiichi stopped and turned to him with an angry and hurt expression on her face as King Kenji laid a hand on his son's arm, "Genichirou. Calm down."

The lady opened her mouth then closed it again before she spoke harshly, "Do you want to know why I can't return your feelings that badly?"

Heartbeats fastened around them and eyes widened wanting and not wanting to hear the rest.

"Because.." she said slowly, licked her lips then finally yelled, "It's because I already have someone in my life! If I used to have feelings for you, then it's not my fault it's not there anymore! You can't keep me here!"

A couple of moment passed in an icy cold atmosphere as the answer downed on all the individuals present.

Prince Genichirou gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes blazing with anger, "You.." he jerked hard against his father's hand holding him and marched forward, "How could you?! After all that! You promised me, damn it, you promised!"

The King and the servants rushed forward to try and stop him. Holding him back while angered served to be a hassle.

"You swore your loyalty! You.. TRAITOR!" he was beyond rash. Gasps and erratic breaths were what accompanied the trials to cool him down.

Lady Seiichi's eyes were wide and scared as she witnessed his raw anger all directed at her. She backed away unconsciously and cringed when he yelled his last word at her. The bluenette tried to compose herself and turned around, starting to walk away, not bearing any more second there.

"Genichirou!"

"Your highness!"

"YUKIMURA SEIICHI, YOU'RE THE REASON OF THE BEFALL OF RIKKAI!"

It was like her heart stopped beating at that one moment. Her body froze and her mind went into a shocked state she never felt before. The impact of the accusation stabbed her in the chest sharper than any knife would.

The lady felt suffocated, and tears fought to spill from her eyes, so she lifted her dress slightly and ran towards the front gates without looking back, still the echo of the words shattering her world completely as she struggled to not yell out her own story.

* * *

Less than an hour had passed after the departure of the Lady from the castle, and Prince Genichirou had locked himself in his chambers with a slam that could have as well took the door off its hinges.

Everyone was tensed up more than ever before, for the prince had never actually lost his temper like earlier. Any try to get him out of his room was in vain.

Finally, Lady Syuusuke asked for permission to go inside instead of trying to get him out of there, and no one had a reason to protest or stop her. She was a bit afraid herself, but this was her friend who was in this state and she couldn't take it anymore. The King and the Queen had disappeared somewhere, and Mia, the brunette lady and a couple other concerned maids stayed outside the room.

Lady Syuusuke knocked on the door softly, and opened the door, not bothering with waiting for an answer.

"Your highness?" she called once she closed back the door. It was dark in the chambers and she could barely make out the faint light from behind the curtains. She stepped carefully inside until she spotted the dark silhouette of the Prince on his bed and made her way there.

Her cerulean eyes were open after adjusting to the darkness a she stood beside him. Prince Genichirou had his head clutched in his hands.

"Prince?"

"Hn?" he shifted a bit finally and lifted his head.

The brunette lady didn't know what to say. She had just entered to get on with it, but didn't think of what to ask or tell.

"I guess, I was being insensitive, wasn't I?"

She was taken aback by his question. Slowly, she sat down beside him and asked softly, "Why do you think so?"

There was a bitter smile playing on his lips, "I guess I should have been happy for her.. after all, she found someone for herself." She heard a deep sigh, "I was foolish, hanging on to the thought of her returning to me. Promises mean nothing.."

"Your highness.." she was hurt from all what had been said, from both Lady Seiichi and him.

"I envy that man, whoever he is, for having won her heart." His teeth gritted as he took in a sharp breath, "But it hurts so much.. here.." his hand fisted his vest over his heart, "It hurts so much.." he repeated and a broken tear fell from his eye.

Lady Syuusuke reached out a hand to his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze and the prince turned to her. In a slow moment, he laid his head on her shoulder and let all his sorrow wash over him and shake his body wholly.

"It hurts.."

She felt the dampness of hot tears soaking dimly through her dress and her own heart ached as she reached his arms around his shoulders.

For the first time in his life, Prince Genichirou cried and slept through a dreamless night with a broken heart.

* * *

When Lady Seiichi had reached her house, she climbed up the familiar stairs to her old room and saw how everything looked neat and clean.

In a moment of fury, her hand swept on the vanity table and scattered all the new bottles of perfume and lotions to the floor, not giving a slight care to what had crashed and soaked the carpet or not.

Her eyes were empty, emotionless, as her heart was frozen into loneliness.

The next thing she knew was her falling to her knees with an ear-shattering scream, so hard her throat throbbed in pain after it and tears started falling endlessly down her face as s he sobbed loudly in her hands.

No one was going to hear her anyway, and no one was going to be concerned about her anymore. What was the use of living now? She'd better be dead by the time anyone had found her.

She had gotten out of everyone's lives for good.

"There was no one but you in my heart.."

...

_".. Genichirou.."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you review?

I muse at those who review for the first chapter then don't show up anymore. Why? Don't you like story anymore?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I'm sure.

**Summary:** Little Prince Genichirou had chosen Little Lady Seiichi to be his future wife since he first met her. The two of them created a world of their own full of love and care. Unfortunately, fate will come in their way a couple of times to test their love. Will they last?

**Notes: **Good news! Angst ends here, and no more sad tears!

So, I found that I'm unable to make the angsty mood last for more than two-three chapters. It's for the best isn't it? I've been working on it for a while now, and finally, I can say that I'm satisfied with it.

Here, you know the truth behind Yukimura's actions and lies, and it's the longest chapter till now. Please read on and enjoy! Could you leave me some love afterwards?

Thank you for your always wonderful reviews. They make me super happy each time I read them. I hope I continue to please you.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura for this chapter, others for later chapters. AU, perhaps a little bit OOC, but I hope not.

* * *

The day after the second departure of Lady Seiichi rolled in grayish and gloomy, what with the cloudy sky and the expressionless masks of faces that the attendances in the royal palace had on.

The worst of them was Prince Genichirou; his whole being seemed to be devoid of color or expression. No single emotion could be detected in the far depth of his lonely eyes anymore. His shoulders that seemed to be an empty shell, forgetting about the heart that once had beat with life inside, slumped down in a way that was so foreign on him.

The King, the Queen and everyone else.. they had one thing to think of bitterly..

_Is this truly going to be the befall of the great Kingdom of Rikkai?.._

It was too much to take, and there was much less time to let the open wounds try to close, let alone heal. So much sorrow filled the corners of the corridors, and coldness was the only thing everyone felt, despite the warm weather. They were cold from the inside.

Hearts ached and tears dried, no longer finding the will to fall again and wash away the vividly painful remnants of yesterday's growing desperation.

It was just too much.

* * *

Lady Syuusuke had requested a bit of time from Mia, and they went to the deserted garden, where flowers started to wilt, to talk.

The first, perhaps, fifteen minutes were nothing but deafening silence as each of them searched for a point to start.

Finally, the brunette spoke up. "Mia-san.."

The blonde blinked slowly before raising her head, "Hmm.." she was lost in thought as well.

"As the one who saw them grow up.." she licked her lips slightly while Mia turned to her, ".. would you mind telling me about the old Lady Seiichi and Prince?"

They fell silent again as if they could not dare stir the sleeping atmosphere more than that.

"Rainbow.."

The brunette lady heard the faint mutter and looked at the other female with raised eyebrows, "Excuse me?" she asked softly.

"They felt like rainbows between my hands, both his highness and her-.. Lady Seiichi.." she trialed off slowly, "Whenever they were around, I used to see all kinds of colors dancing in front of my eyes. I know this might seem silly, but this is what I have always thought about them." The lady shook her head and gave a small encouraging smile to let the other continue.

"Whenever they played, studied or did any activity together.. my life felt green, fresh and vivid. When they laughed and smiled and called my name with their silly wide grins.. it was yellow, bright and lovely.." Mia smiled weakly at a memory, where there were two little angels grinning at her forgetting about all the worries in life.

"They.. the two of them colored my vision blue whenever I saw them relaxed against each other.. and they flashed a fiery red when they had meant to make me catch them in a moment of love or so.. but they were mostly white.. innocent and pure white, just like the first snow of the year, because they were that precious and dear when they all but expressed their emotions."

She heaved a heavy sigh, "But now.. all I see is black and grey.. but grey is darkening, too. They fill my heart with all these kinds of negative things that I never thought were able to reach me while I'm around them. Maybe I failed in some step in their life?" she asked to no one in particular. Mia looked up when Lady Syuusuke held one of her hands.

"Mia-san, I.. maybe there's still some hope for them?" she asked tentatively. "I was meaning to pay a visit to Lady Seiichi's family house to check up on her." she licked her lips again, "It pains me to see the Prince like that, and I don't want to think about him right now. I want to hear the whole story from her again."

Green eyes were dilating as their owner nodded her head, "It's not my place to do or say anything, but please, act what you feel might do good, and you have my full support. I don't want them drifting apart. You saw how his highness was happy when he laid eyes on her once she was back, ne?"

Lady Syuusuke nodded. Things ought to be going right after this.

* * *

The Lady from Seishun Kingdom had requested to go down the market to get a new coat, and the Queen approved and ordered that a carriage escort her to and forth the palace.

With that said, Lady Syuusuke rode inside the carriage and stayed silent until they were out of the palace grounds and far from anyone to notice a change of the road.

"Excuse me!" she called through the window and saw the outrider turn his head sideways to her, indicating that She had his attention.

"Can you change our direction?" hopefully there would be no trouble in changing routes.

The carriage slowed down gradually until the middle-aged man could converse with her with no risk if he moved his eyes off the road. "May I ask to where, Milady?"

"Here." And she pushed her upper body outside so she could hand him a slip of paper. The outrider read the address written on it before nodding. "As you wish, Milady." And the carriage sped up once again in a different road than the market's.

Around fifteen minutes later, the carriage stopped and Lady Syuusuke took a deep breath in before getting out, gracefully accepting the outstretched hand to help her.

"Thank you." She said and the outrider bowed down to her then took back his seat behind the two horses.

The brunette lady looked up at the elegant building before her then knocked on the door. When no answer came she knocked once again, but after the third time, she tried the knob and found it unlocked. Her heart sped up slightly at that and she wished no harm came upon the Lady living here.

Lady Syuusuke stepped inside the mansion and looked around. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone in here?"

She couldn't help feeling uneasy in such an empty place, even if it was neat. The hall was dark and everything was bathed in the light from outside coming through a window far up on the wall.

"Lady Seiichi?" she called again when she started going up the stairs.

"Who's there?" came a cold voice from upstairs that startled the lady on the stairs.

"It's Syuusuke. Is this you, Lady Seiichi?" she voiced after calming down and continued her way up.

The bluenette lady came into her view, "Lady Syuusuke?" her shoulders visibly relaxed as she stepped forward to her, "Why are you here? And how did you come in?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh.." there was a pause between them before the bluenette asked with a blank expression, "You haven't answered my first question." She turned around and walked back into one of the rooms, the other following her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"But the Prince-.."

"I have nothing to do with the Prince. And I thought I made myself clear when I left." Lady Seiichi cut her off as she turned around abruptly.

"He is depressed and won't-.."

"I said.." Lady Seiichi said slowly, ".. I have nothing to do with him!" in a moment of anger, the bluenette threw one of the still intact perfume bottles to the floor, smashing it to hundreds of pieces and causing the more alcoholic scent to sink in the air.

Both of them fell silent for a couple of seconds before Lady Syuusuke tried again, "The Prince loves you dearly. You can't just walk-.."

"Won't you shut up!"

Cerulean eyes opened wide and their owner barely ducked away in time before a yellow bottle made contact with her body.

"Don't say that! I already gave my answer! If he loves me, he should give up on me now!" the Lady was furious as she grabbed another bottle from the vanity table and raised her arm.

"Wait!" the brunette lady shrieked and jumped away as the bottle was thrown. "You're not amnesiac, aren't you?" she hurried to ask her question as a dangerously edged bottle hit the wooden surface of the closet just behind her and she ran to hide behind the open door.

Lady Seiichi froze for a second with eyes wide as she noted her fast breathing, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said coldly and turned around.

Lady Syuusuke's eyes glanced hurriedly at the vanity table and heaved a relieved sigh when she noticed that there were no more bottles there. She slowly stepped away from the door and to the other lady, "I'm sure you do. You're not amnesiac." She repeated slowly to let her words sink in. "Why are you pretending to forget?"

The bluenette lady remained silent with her back turned, "Why did you throw everything away? You had everything any other girl would wish for, so why?" Lady Syuusuke stepped closer to her, "Do you know how much you've hurt him with your words? He has not talked to anyone since you left." She needed to tell Lady Seiichi everything as long as she was still calm and listening.

"I.." the bluenette's shoulders slumped, "That wasn't easy on me..", _'It ripped my heart apart..'_

"I didn't mean to hurt him..", _'I would have hurt him if I stayed..'_

"But don't you understand? He _needs_ you beside him."

"I'm not fitted to be beside him!", _'I'm not fitted to be his queen anymore..'_

By then, Lady Syuusuke had dragged her away from the vanity table, holding to her hands to make sure she wouldn't lash at her, and they stood in the middle of the room, carefully stepping to a spot that wasn't soiled with sweet-smelling substances.

"Tell me the truth." She softly encouraged the slightly taller girl, "Please?"

The sapphire eyes glinted with sadness, "What good would it do anyway? I've gotten out of his life for good."

"No, you haven't. You won't anytime soon or later." She smiled for the first time since she left the palace, "I promise to help you with all I can. So, please? The truth?"

Lady Seiichi sighed. She was tired of everything, of running away, of lying, of sorrows. She was being tugged down to the carpeted floor and unconsciously went with it. "I.. I don't know where to start.."

The brunette lady caressed her wrists gently, "Let it all out. Tell me what happened however you want."

The other nodded and took a deep breath, feeling a soft touch on her body made her less perplexed. "I never wanted to leave the palace years ago. I tried to refuse, but my parents didn't relent. I wanted to stay with _him_, never mind letting my parents leave with me." She licked her lips, "We travelled all the way to Higa, and I still don't know what the reason is. Problems started there.."

Lady Syuusuke scooted closer to her until she could hold her arms, she urged her to continue, "What killed my parents wasn't an accident; it was a murder. We were in our house when two strangers broke in. I saw them first and as I ran to my father's study where he and mother were, the two went in behind me. I was so scared." She was scared now, too. Everything was so real in her memory as if it happened only yesterday. Her hands and lips trembled from recalling the events as her breath came out irregularly.

"It's okay. What happened then?" Lady Seiichi had leant her head on Lady Syuusuke's shoulder, holding onto the back of her dress, as the latter stroked her back.

"Th.. they tried to protect me.. father pushed me and mother behind him.. but one of them kicked him away. F-father handed me the gun behind his back and told me to go hide, but before I could even stand, they.. shot my leg.. I couldn't move.. couldn't say anything.." she panted for a couple of moments and tightened her hold, "I-I can't.. I don't want t-to remember..!" her body was trembling.

The brunette continued stroking her back, "It's alright.. it's alright.. you're safe, let it out.."

After a couple of moments, Lady Seiichi let out a sob and the first of her tears fell. She hadn't cried that time, never did since she left the Prince for the first time. It was all coming back ten folds more painful.

"Th-they killed my mother.. then my father.. I saw their bodies, lifeless, how their eyes stared at nothing.. s-so scared.." the image of blood splattering everywhere was so vivid in her mind, and it only served to suffocate her more. "W-when one of them came to me, I.. I took father's gun a-and shot his head.. he fell dead by my feet. The other, he, I, unh.."

"Go on. Don't fear.."

"I shot him, too.. when he fell, I didn't stop. I-I emptied the gun in his body. He was dead from the first bullet! But I kept going! I.. I killed both of them!"

Lady Syuusuke patted the bluenette's head. "It's okay. Let it out."

She let Lady Seiichi pour her pain out for as long as she needed, all her hopes that things would be better after this.

When the bluenette calmed down, she pulled back slowly but refused to look at the tender, cerulean eyes. "You were brave. You told me everything, you're really strong."

That, made a soft laugh leave the lady as she wiped her face and finally looked up. "But now what? What's the point when he hates me now?"

"Do you want to go back to him?"

Lady Seiichi fell silent for a few moments before she nodded seriously. "More than anything in the world."

The brunette sighed and smiled, "He is still in so much love with you despite his pain. That day, what stopped him from chasing after you was his wish for you to be happy."

"But I'm not suiting to be a princess, let alone a queen."

"This doesn't matter."

"How come?! Can't you see? A royalty can't have a past like mine! I made a sin!" Lady Seiichi's pain was starting to show in her eyes.

Lady Syuusuke didn't relent, "What you did was self defense. There's no fault in there."

The bluenette lady wanted badly to believe, but knew that it wasn't the truth. "Still.."

"Where is your happiness?"

"Eh?"

"Where do you believe your happiness is?" Lady Syuusuke repeated her question.

".. with him."

The slightly shorter one offered her a smile, "Then that's where you will be. Tell him the truth, and let him decide."

Lady Seiichi nodded hesitantly. She had no doubt that Prince Genichirou would want nothing to do with her after her outburst. Her eyebrows rose in confusion, "How did you know I wasn't amnesiac? I acted pretty well."

The brunette lady shrugged with a smile, "When I asked if you knew me, you looked honest when you said no, unlike when you pretended. You didn't look anyone in the eye when you faked it."

"Oh." But then she couldn't help but fidget slightly, jealousy creeping to her heart, "Well.. what are you.. to him?" and that earned her a full out laugh. When she calmed down, she hugged Lady Seiichi tightly before letting go, "I'm merely a friend, and now I'd like to think that I'm your friend, too. You don't have to worry about me."

After Lady Syuusuke told her about herself and the reason for her stay in the royal palace, they got up to refresh and change the setting, and when they sat down on a sofa in the hall downstairs. A blush tinted Lady Seiichi's cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "You said he told you about me.."

"Yeah?"

".. what did he say?"

"Hmm.." she tapped her temple then smiled, "He said that you are his first and true love. He talked about how much you were beautiful when you did the things you like, and of course, about your romantic life."

"He said that?"

"Uh-huh. In return, I had to tell him about me and Prince Kunimitsu."

* * *

Anyone involved with Lady Syuusuke's plans of getting Lady Seiichi to talk to the Prince alone was sworn to secrecy until things were out. And now that two days had passed since the Lady confessed, she was finally courageous enough to see him and explain herself.

Everything started out fine, and, fortunately, no one of the royal family saw Lady Syuusuke escort the undercover-lady inside. When the two were in the brunette lady's room, she asked one of the maids to send Mia to this room.

"You asked for me, Milady?" the blonde bowed in respect.

"Yes. Someone wants to see you."

"I missed you, Mia-san."

When she looked up, her eyes widened and welled with tears. Her hands covered her mouth delicately as she took in the warm smile directed at her. At once, she rushed forward and took Lady Seiichi in her arms tightly.

"Mia-san.."

"Oh, my God! You're back!"

She pulled slightly away and looked at her eyes, "I thought that I won't get to see you again!"

"I'm truly sorry for what I did. Forgive me?"

"Yes! As long as you're staying here for good, yes!"

After the honest reunion that stirred warmth in Lady Seiichi's heart, she told her the story briefly and both ladies asked for her help. Mia sympathized and agreed right away then went to call Crown Prince Genichirou.

"I'm afraid.." Lady Seiichi voiced to her friend, "What if he doesn't believe me?"

Lady Syuusuke laid a hand on her arm, "Let's stick to our plan for now. Don't worry. If you really love him, you have to make yourself clear to him and believe." the other nodded and went into the adjacent bathroom, without completely closing the door.

Silence fell on every part of the room as its two occupants reflected on their thoughts. Lady Syuusuke and Lady Seiichi prepared everything for this moment the day before, and hopefully, it will go smoothly, and the Prince would forgive his old love.

If she was fortunate enough, he'd give her one of his true smiles and call her name like he used to. Though, will she dare think of becoming a queen?

"Come in." The brunette lady called when a knock on the door sounded. "I apologize for having to call you here instead of going to you, but there is an important matter that I need to talk to you about in this room."

Prince Genichirou stared at the lady in front of him with a blank expression before nodding his head, "Ah."

"Would you like to sit, your highness?"

"No, it's alright, but thank you." The black-haired prince straightened his back, "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

Lady Syuusuke fidgeted a bit before saying, "If I told you that Lady Seiichi-.."

"Please, not that. I'm through with it." Just hearing the name depressed him, so he cut her off.

"No, you have to listen!"

The Prince sighed tiredly, and in a broken voice was his next reply of "She made it clear that she doesn't want me in her life. I'm merely respecting her wish, so, please, don't make it more painful."

Behind the door, Lady Seiichi's heart ached at that, but she remained still and silent.

The brunette didn't relent, "This will be the last time I talk to you about her. I promise."

Despite his anxious heartbeats, he finally nodded. He leaned his back on the nearest wall and nodded to her to continue.

"Let's say.. Lady Seiichi remembers you. What will you do?"

"I.." indeed: had she regained her memories in the presence of another man in her life, what will he _do_? "I will be very happy. I'll.. let her choose her own happiness."

"What if she still loves you?"

Prince Genichirou blinked. His heart couldn't help but jump slightly at the thought of it. "Then I will fight for her."

Lady Seiichi's eyes welled with tears. How will she face him now?

Lady Syuusuke opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him, "I have all what I want to know. I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise to believe me."

"What do you mean?" Prince Genichirou felt uneasy.

"Lady Seiichi hadn't forgotten anything. She is still madly in love with you, and she was so hurt to lie to you. And she wants you to forgive her more than anything else."

The black-haired prince pushed himself away from the wall, "Wait a second. Are you sick?" this was just too much to take in one go.

"It's true, your highness! She still loves you!"

"It can't be true!" _'It's too good to be true..'_

"But it is.. your highness." Both of them paused when the new voice cut in and Prince Genichirou's eyes widened as he saw Lady Seiichi in the room. Her beautiful features were downed in a sad expression, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

Lady Seiichi stepped in the room further, not quite ready to meet the once warm brown eyes, head bowed and hands linked nervously, "This is the truth. I was lying."

The shock still hadn't quite sunk in, and the prince was thrown off guard by the sudden change of events. He didn't know how he should feel. Happiness, confusion, sadness, relief, anxiousness, all mixed into his heart and threw him in a frenzy of other emotions.

After having regained his composure, Prince Genichirou could think more clearly. "Why? Why are you here?"

"To correct the mistake I made." She finally lifted her eyes to look at his face, "I thought I was protecting you, so I lied."

He wanted badly to reach forward and take her in his arms, just to convince himself that this wasn't a dream, but he was still frozen to his spot. "Your highness.." she called but then shook her head, "Genichirou.." his heart skipped a bit to hear her voice calling his name again after all these years, "Will you hear me out?" and he nodded numbly then worked his mind best to understand what was being said.

He heard every word, absorbed every emotion, and memorized each movement of her lips. And in the end, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had screamed at her with. She had passed through a lot and was only taking his sake into consideration when she did what she did.

Once she finished telling her story, Lady Seiichi sighed, "I'm truly sorry for what I did. I'd die before even trying to think of hurting you."

No one could tell whether the atmosphere was tensed or not, since it was all things together and wasn't. The two ladies stood there waiting anxiously for a reaction from the royal teen.

"Will you find it in yourself to forgive me for my foolish mistake and my heartless exclamations?"

Prince Genichirou's eyes dilated with fondness and pain at the same time as he looked at her and nodded with a faint smile. Seeing that, Lady Seiichi's tears started falling down as she rushed and threw herself in her beloved's embrace with a cry of his name.

"I missed you, Seiichi." He whispered against her forehead, "I still love you very much." But the bluenette Lady was unable to respond, so she just buried her face in his chest deeper.

Lady Syuusuke wiped her unconscious tears as she gazed upon the reunited couple. They looked so beautiful together, those two, and she was more than happy that the misunderstanding was washed away.

Quietly, she stepped out of the room to give them some privacy had they wished to do more than hugging. Her smile widened at the thought. Outside the room, Mia was nervously waiting and rushed to the brunette lady once she got out.

"How did it go?" she asked, on the verge of losing it.

A giggle left her mouth and she said, "It's alright, just let them have some time together. They have been separated for a long while."

At that, Mia hugged Lady Syuusuke hard and thanked her, thanked fate, thanked God, thanked everyone for having given them the chance to be together again.

"Thank you." She kept whispering sincerely without letting go.

Lady Syuusuke felt overwhelmed with Mia's honest feelings and couldn't help but lean in her embrace.

"I think I want to ask for a reward." She said teasingly, "I've consoled both the Prince and the future Princess, and got them back together." But in truth, she was only dreaming about the time she would be reunited with her own Prince.

And the sound of Mia laughing made her smile widen even more if possible. All hopes on things getting better after this point.

While inside the room, Lady Seiichi could do nothing more than apologize sincerely and repeatedly. She didn't want to think of how much she had hurt both herself and her Prince with what she did, and was, at the same time, ecstatic to know that she was completely forgiven and accepted back.

She pulled back slightly and locked gazes with him. Making sure she had his attention, she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his chest over his heart. In return, Prince Genichirou smiled warmly and printed a gentle kiss on her forehead, feeling his heart beating with emotions once more.

If he had thought that she was pretty when they were younger, then now, as he fully looked upon her, she was no comparison to any other. She grew to be so beautiful like he knew she would. The blue of her eyes was so rich and deep, and the once aqua strokes thinned and bordered on violet, her hair was still of the lavender color he had fell in love with, but everything was enhanced after she had matured.

Lady Seiichi was also trying to memorize every strong line of his strong features and every depth in color there. His eyes were still as warm and gentle as she had remembered them to be, his hair had that noble samurai warrior's cut and it made him all the more handsome. She could wish nothing more of his somewhat pale lips except that loving smile.. well, a kiss or two were more than welcome, too.

As if granting wishes, Prince Genichirou lowered his eyes to look at her rosy lips, and slowly, both of them closed in and shared a long, innocent kiss, which felt much like a first kiss. They exchanged small random pecks until they had enough and their lips parted the next time they locked.

They took their time in moving as they shared their first deep, passionate kiss, which was nothing like when they had tried when they were small.

The bluenette Lady's arms rose to circle his neck and lock him to her more than before, as what his own arms were doing circling her waist and pulling her to him.

When they pulled back, they panted softly against each other's lips as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Is there.. anyone else in your heart?" he asked hesitantly, just to make sure.

Lady Seiichi rested her head on his shoulder contentedly and sighed happily, "No one but you, my Prince. Not in the past, now, nor forever."

The hum that sounded from him showed his relief and relaxation. He held her gently and stroked her back. "Do you know what will happen if you lie to me or leave me again?"

"Hmm?"

He nudged her head with his shoulder so she would look up at him then said, "It's either the single dungeon, where no one can reach you, or I kill you with my own hands." He then leaned down to whisper in her ear with a smirk, just to give an effect, ".. or I could lock you in my room, then kill you slowly."

The lady bit back her giggle and fought her blush. She wouldn't even think of leaving him again, not after finally she could be with him without any restraint.

"Will you marry me?"

She pecked his lips, "Yes. Our wedding is supposed to be next year, no?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Needless to say, life and colors returned to the palace and all the people involved, and for the first time, everything was how it was supposed to be before. All the coldness disappeared and didn't leave any trace.

As for Lady Syuusuke, the royal family offered her to stay in the palace had she wished to do so, and that they will all work on granting anything she would ask for. She was their guest of honor forever, and they all couldn't pay her enough for what she did.

Her only wish, though, was to get her own Prince back soon.

Unfortunately for her, they told her that it was a hard wish, seeing that they didn't know where the Crown Prince of Seishun Kingdom, Prince Kunimitsu, was.

The brunette lady was fine with it, though. It wouldn't matter if he comes back for her sooner or later, since in the end they will be tied forever together.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so happy I finished it. I hope you like it, and please leave a review for me?

_Spoiler: Next time: Prince Genichirou grants Lady Syuusuke's wish._


End file.
